


Health and Healing

by BroomballKraken



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [42]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Rare pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Prompt #42: Health and HealingCordelia is sick and Gregor is worried about the cause. Fortunately, he has nothing to worry about.





	Health and Healing

“Gregor, really, I'm fine. I think I just ate something bad last night-”

“No, no! Cordelia is as pale as gloomy cloud-covered sky! She stay in bed today.”

Cordelia pouted as Gregor gently pushed her back onto their bed. She reluctantly complied and pulled the covers back over her and lay back against the pillows.

“But the new pegasus knight recruits start training today. I need to be there.” she said, her frown deepening as she crossed her arms over her chest. She then gagged as a wave of nausea sped through her. Gregor quickly shoved a bucket into her arms just in time as she vomited into it. It was mostly dry heaving at this point, as she had vomited two times early in the morning and did not think it was wise to try and eat something quite yet.

“Gregor think that Sumia can handle the training herself today.” he said as he gently rubbed Cordelia's back. “New recruits probably not appreciate being puked on by superior officer.” Cordelia's face flushed in embarrassment at the thought.

“Alright, Gregor, I'll stay in bed today. But I need to be at tomorrow's training. You'll let me try to go, even if I'm still a little sick, okay?” she said as she let Gregor tuck the blankets around her.

“Gregor cannot promise that. If Cordelia still this sick, she stay in bed again. Maybe go see Lissa too.” he said, bushing some stray hairs from her face as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Cordelia sighed, but managed a small smile. She did appreciate how much Gregor took care of her. He was right too; she wouldn't be much help to Sumia today in this sickly state. She'd just have to wait until tomorrow and hope that this stomach bug passes by then.

“Okay. I understand. Thank you for taking care of me, Gregor. I love you.” she said, taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers together. He smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

“Hehe, is no trouble at all. Gregor just want his love to be happy and healthy. It hurt his heart to see her so sick and miserable.” he said softly, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She sighed, for the coolness of his hand felt nice against her uncomfortably warm face.

“Gregor go tell Sumia that you not make it today. Will come check on Cordelia later, okay?” Gregor said as he stood up. Cordelia nodded and lay her head on her pillow, her eyelids immediately growing heavy. “Sleep well, my lovely Cordelia. Please make with the healing soon, eh?”

“I will Gregor. Thank you.” Cordelia said, smiling as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately for Cordelia, the sickness returned the next morning. After arguing unsuccessfully with Gregor about letting her try to go to training, she relented and instead allowed him to carry her to Lissa to get a proper medical diagnosis, just in case something serious was going on. Gregor left them alone and went to let Sumia know that Cordelia would not be joining her again.

“Oi, Sumia!” Gregor said when he entered the training grounds. Sumia turned away from her pegasus and smiled at Gregor. She then frowned.

“Hello Gregor. Is Cordy still sick? I hope she didn't catch anything serious...” Sumia said, a worried look crossing her face.

“Eh, Gregor not sure.” he said with a shrug, “Don't think whatever Cordelia has is contagious, 'cause he not feel sick yet after taking care of her all yesterday. It is...puzzling.” His brow furrowed with concern. He hoped that Lissa would be able to figure out what was causing Cordelia's sickness.

“Did Sumia need help with the training? Gregor could use distraction while waiting to hear from Lissa.” Gregor said, grinning as he gazed around at the new recruits gathered in the area.

“Oh yes! That would be very helpful! Thank you, Gregor.” Sumia said, a bright smile crossing her face. “It would do them a lot of good to spar with a real combat master like yourself.”

“He he, Sumia flatters him. He honored to help young ones.” he said, and the training session began. It proved to be a very good distraction, as the day seemed to fly by, and as Sumia was giving the final verbal lesson of the day, someone tapped Gregor on the shoulder.

“Eh?” he wondered aloud as he turned to find Robin smiling at him.

“Hello, Gregor. Lissa told me to come find you. She found out why Cordelia has been feeling so sick lately.” Robin said, her smile growing and her eyes sparkling. Gregor tilted his head and blinked in confusion.

“Good, but why Robin seem so happy about it? Will his Cordelia recover quickly?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Robin giggled.

“You'll see. Go see her now.” Robin said, nodding. Gregor thought she was acting very strange, but he pushed that to the back of his mind and headed off to the infirmary as Robin began talking with Sumia.

He stood outside the door and was about it open it, but he hesitated and knocked first instead. He didn't want to walk in on a weird exam or something and embarrass Cordelia at all. After a moment the door opened and Lissa stepped into the hallway.

“Heya Gregor!” she said happily, a broad smile on her face as she shifted on her feet excitedly.

“Er, hello Lissa. Is Cordelia okay?” he asked, wondering if Robin's weird behavior was contagious.

“Oh, she's perfectly fine! She can give you the details.” she said. She suddenly let out an excited squeal and hugged Gregor tightly. “I'm so excited for you two!” Gregor had no idea what she was talking about. She let go of him and opened the infirmary door and shoved him inside.

“Go on and talk to her already!” Lissa said as she shut the door, leaving a stunned and confused Gregor staring at the door.

“Gregor.”

Turning around, he found Cordelia sitting in a bed, smiling so sweetly at him that his heart skipped a beat. He beamed right back at her as he sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her hands in his.

“Hello, my beautiful Cordelia. You feel better, yes?” Gregor asked. Cordelia giggled and nodded.

“Yes, I do. Lissa took good care of me. And she found out the cause of my sickness.” she said, looking at Gregor with a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen before, and it gave him pause.

“Oh? Well, don't keep Gregor waiting forever. What was it?” he asked. Cordelia giggled and reached up, cupping Gregor's face with her hands.

“Gregor...I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby.” Cordelia said softly. Gregor stared at her silently for a moment as his eyes slowly widened. He felt like his brain had short circuited as he tried to process what she had just told her.

“Um, Gregor?” Cordelia asked, frowning with concern. She yelped in surprise as Gregor suddenly let out an excited yell and wrapped his arms around her. He gently pulled her from the bed and into his lap as he hugged her tightly.

“Cordelia not playing cruel joke on Gregor? They really going to be parents?” he asked, and she giggled at the huge, goofy smile on his face.

“Yes. We're going to be parents.” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her forehead to his. Gregor laughed and felt a warmth spread throughout him, and his emotions bubbled over as his eyes filled with happy tears.

“Gregor is so overjoyed that he cry tears of happiness!” he said. Cordelia giggled and wiped his tears away. “Gregor is so in love with his Cordelia, he cannot wait to meet their little bundle of joy! He so, so blessed.”

“I'm so happy too, Gregor. I love you so much.” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Oh! We'll have to send a letter to Severa and Gerome. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that she has a baby brother or sister on the way.”

“You think baby will be girl just like her? Or different because of whole changing the future business?” Gregor asked, his brow furrowing thoughtfully.

“Maybe. The future was definitely changed, so I think that anything could happen.” Cordelia said. “All I know is that I will love this child with all of my heart.”

“He he, Gregor will too. Always.” he said, nuzzling her face with his before kissing her deeply. He felt her smile against his lips, and he was filled with such an intense happiness that he had never felt before. He was excited for what the future had in store for his growing family.


End file.
